First Date
by A11y50n
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are going on their first date or are they? Did Felicity misunderstand Oliver's intentions?


First Date

"Felicity, I'm really sorry but I'm running late and I'll have to meet you at the gala. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Oliver I'll see you there."

Felicity held the phone until Oliver ended the call. She was ready. She was dressed up in a gorgeous long blue dress. Her hair was down and she was excited because Oliver asked her to the gala not as his EA, but as a proper date. It took her ages to understand what he meant but thinking about it now maybe she made a mistake. Maybe Oliver just asked her as a friend. She knew John couldn't drive her to the gala as he was with Oliver but you would think he would ask Roy and Thea to pick her up. No, it was a proper date and he was held up like he said. Felicity called a cab and grabbed her things when it arrived. It was slightly embarrassing arriving in a cab when everyone else arrived in fancy cars, not that Felicity knew one car from another. Roy and Thea saw Felicity get out of the cab and just looked at each other. They thought Oliver and Felicity were coming together. The young couple waited for her. As soon as Felicity reached them she smiled especially when Roy held both of his arms out one for each of his favourite women. Thea knew Felicity was Roy's sister even though they weren't blood related. Thea had nothing to worry about, well unless you count ways she's going to kill her brother if he messes this thing up with Felicity. The three entered the ballroom and Roy left the two women to get them some drinks. A few minutes later he returned with the drinks.

"looking good Harper, you scrub up well!" Felicity declared

"Yeah, yeah but the bow tie is a bit much don't you think? Why can't we just wear normal ties?"

"Oh hush you, quit complaining. You know I love you in a tux and you know you're going to get lucky tonight. So stop playing the martyr, you love it really!" Thea declared

"Er guys I really didn't need to know that and I'm actually glad Oliver isn't here to hear what you've just said because if he did Roy would not be alive for him to get lucky tonight!"

Thea just laughed.

"Where is Oliver?" asked Thea

"He said he was running late."

"You should have called us and we would have picked you up, you didn't have to come by yourself." Said Roy

"It didn't occur to me. Anyway I'll be going home with Oliver… not home with Oliver….. only he'll be coming to my place….as in he'll be taking me home and then leaving to go back to his place. He's not going to see me naked or anything and 3, 2, 1."

Thea was grinning like a maniac at her future sister in law, granted her brother was taking his time but Felicity and Oliver are a match made in heaven if only he would move a little faster, she couldn't wait to be related to this amazing woman in front of her. Roy was just groaning he didn't want to think of his 'sister' like that. He understood Oliver a bit more now. He understood why Oliver was over protective, if he thought he could scare Oliver Roy would try but the fact that Oliver is his hero, mentor, boss, future brother in law it would be a waste of time to try and intimidate Oliver into treating Felicity right. The three look up to the entrance to see Oliver kissing a woman in a brown dress. They couldn't believe it. Felicity turned around straight away tears rolling down her cheeks, Roy and Thea turning to her to comfort her. None of the three saw Digg come and drag the woman off of Oliver, just a few seconds before this strange woman came and just kissed Oliver out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll just go home." Said Felicity

"Felicity there must be some mistake, Oliver has been so excited about tonight. You should have seen him after you said yes to him he had a massive smile on his face he….." Thea protested

"Thea, it's all right…."

"No it's not all right he can't treat you like that!" declared Roy

"Roy I probably read too much into it, we were supposed to be here as friends nothing more. It's my fault not Oliver's, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll take you home." Roy stated

"Roy I'll be fine but thank you, enjoy your night with your date. Bye"

"Felicity…." Thea started

"Bye."

The two watched as the woman they loved as a sister walk to the exit with her head down. A few people tried to talk to her but they watched as she quickly left. They felt a presence behind them and turned to see Oliver looking frantic.

"Where's Felicity?"

"You know I get why you give me grief because I'm dating your sister, forget about the fact that she could sort me out if I was ever stupid enough to mess with her, but how come you can treat my sister like crap?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously? Was this actually a date? Because let me tell you something we all thought you finally stepped up and you and Felicity were going to be happy but what did we see when we arrived? Nothing but Felicity coming out of a cab, a cab! Why didn't you call us tell us you were going to be late so we could have picked her up. Everyone else was turning up in flash cars and then you have Felicity coming to this gala in a cab. If that wasn't bad enough she turns to see her 'date' with his tongue down someone else's mouth….."

Oliver was shocked he couldn't say anything

"Roy, you're out of order. I didn't even think to call you to pick Felicity up and that woman just jumped Oliver, I literally just had to drag her off of him. This was their first date together and Oliver was looking forward to it. You know he was!" said Digg

"Well tell that to Felicity who left here in tears. I was going to take her home but she told me to stay here and enjoy the evening with Thea."

"Roy I honestly have no intention of hurting your sister. She means the world to me." Declared Oliver

Oliver turned to Digg and just held his hand out, Digg reached into his pockets and pulled out the car keys and placed them in Oliver's hand and the three watched as their brother left to find the woman everyone knew he was in love with.

Felicity unlocked her door and entered her home. She closed and locked the door behind her. She was really stupid to think that Oliver was finally ready to make a go of them but she was wrong. The cab driver pitied her as she just cried the whole journey home. Felicity took her shoes off as soon as she could. She was about to go to her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Felicity? Felicity? I know you're in there. Please open the door." Oliver begged

Felicity knew if she didn't open the door Oliver would break it down. She went back to the door and opened it and walked towards her bedroom.

"Felicity we need to talk."

"Oliver, it's fine. I'm not feeling too well that's why I left early. The night's still young if you go now you can enjoy the rest of the evening." Felicity said without turning around.

"Felicity I'm not going anywhere. I planned to spend the night with you and I'm going to."

"Oliver, please just go and have fun. I'm just going to watch a box set. I'll see you tomorrow if I'm better." Felicity said with a sniffle

Oliver heard the sniffle and sighed. He touched her shoulder and felt her tremble.

"Felicity, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not, I have allergies!"

"Felicity."

Felicity knew Oliver would stay there for the whole night until he got an answer. She told him even though it would be the most embarrassing thing in her life and that was saying something.

"I made a mistake that's all."

"What kind of mistake?"

"It doesn't matter, I've realised I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, especially when you're in tears."

"I thought tonight was a date. A _date_ date but I obviously made a mista…"

Before Felicity could finish her sentence Oliver turned her around and kissed her so softly. Felicity didn't even realised she closed her eyes until she opened them to find Oliver looking at her as if he was afraid that she might run away.

"Huh!" declared Felicity

"I thought that may be the fastest way to let you know you had the right idea. I had tonight all planned. I was going to show you how special you are to me. I planned on dancing with you all night and bringing you back here and kissing you goodnight. I was hoping you would dream of me tonight."

"I dream of you every night."

Oliver smirked at this and Felicity just closed her eyes.

"Please tell me I didn't say anything after you spoke please? I beg you lie to me!"

Oliver chuckled and pulled Felicity into a hug.

"I have no idea who that woman was. She just kissed me. Who does that? Did she think I was going to get with her? Seriously? Diggle got rid of her. I'm really sorry you saw that. There is only one woman I want to kiss tonight and I've just done so. I hope it's not the only one of the night."

Felicity hugged him tighter and felt Oliver wince, she pulled back to look at his face.

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oliver! What happened?"

Oliver just tried to pull Felicity closer but she wasn't having it and kept him at arm's length.

"Oliver, what happened earlier? Why were you late?"

When Oliver kept silent Felicity took out her phone.

"You either tell me now or I'll call Digg!"

With a huff Oliver started to talk.

"It was supposed to be a quick reconnaissance which is why we didn't tell you but the bad guys turned up and Digg and I had to get out of there quickly. A couple of the guys liked the fact they caught the arrow and started to beat me but thankfully Digg was there and sorted them out them I returned the favour and everything they did to me I did to them. I got changed in the car but I was already late."

"I'm going to kill Digg! How can he not check you out before driving you to the gala?"

"He didn't know how bad it was. I kind of told him I was better than I was as I really wanted to go to the gala and dance with you."

"Oh! Oliver take your shirt off!"

Oliver lifted his eyebrows.

"I need to check you out. Not _you_ you but your chest. Not your chest but any damage you may have, oh you know what I mean. I'll get the first aid kit."

Oliver removed his jacket and shirt. It felt weird being shirtless in Felicity's apartment.

"I imagined you being shirtless here under different circumstances."

Felicity said as she came back to the living room, pausing to think about what Oliver was smirking about and then closed her eyes as she realised what she said. She looked at the bruises there was nothing she could do. She was feeling empowered and gave into her instincts and brushed a soft kiss to the bruise. She felt Oliver catch his breath. When she was facing him he was awestruck.

"So?" Felicity asked

"So?" Oliver repeated

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" asked Felicity

"Well I seem to remember you mentioned a box set?"

"Yay! You're in for a treat! I'll just go and get changed. Make yourself at home."

Oliver was going through her channels when he heard her scream and rushed to her bathroom.

"Felicity? What's wrong?"

"I just looked in the mirror. You didn't tell me I look like a member of the panda family with my black eyes!"

"I didn't really notice. I just saw the woman I love upset and in tears and I thought I messed up our first date before it even began. Felicity, you could never look anything but gorgeous to me."

Felicity opened the bathroom door, her face was clean of make, her hair up in a messy bun and she was in a pair of Superman pyjama pants and a blue vest.

"Seriously? Superman?"

"Well I have Superman, Batman, Spiderman, The Flash, then there's Harry Potter and Doctor Who."

Oliver looked at her and he could tell that she was hiding something.

"That's only six. What do you wear on the seventh night?"

"Hmm? I think you've got it wrong, that was seven!"

"Felicity. I know for a fact that I'm nowhere near as smart as you but even I can count to seven and you only named six pyjama sets" Oliver grabbed her hand as she tried to walk past him. She turned to face him

"Felicity what do you wear on the seventh night?"

Oliver put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. Felicity sighed.

"I wear one of your shirts. There was a tear and I was going to mend it for you but you never asked about it and I kept it. Not to be creepy or anything. Then there was that mission where you nearly died and I couldn't sleep all I saw was you with blood everywhere so I took the shirt out and it smelled of you, again in a non-creepy way, and it made me feel better so I kind of put it on and I slept peacefully for the first time in a week even though we knew you were going to be fine. So I use it, it makes me feel close to you. I didn't think that I would be able to have the real thing….not that I'm saying that we're going to…. That tonight is going to be the night….3, 2, 1."

Oliver kissed her and after a few seconds he ended the kiss.

"I've always wondered if that would stop you babbling. I've always loved it when you babbled, it's endearing but I'll love it even more as it will give me an excuse to kiss you."

Felicity blushed. Oliver pulled her to the living room and had the ice cream out with two spoons ready. Felicity started from episode 1 season 1, half a tub of ice cream later Felicity was asleep against Oliver, snuggled really. Oliver had his arm around her he was actually getting into the programme. Another episode later, Oliver was lying on his side on the sofa with Felicity in front of him his arm around her. He never saw the end of episode four.

Felicity was trying to get comfortable, her pillow was harder this morning for some reason and it was making her wake up. She opened her eyes and saw buttons, since when did her pillow case have buttons she thought. Then her pillow moved and that startled her and she looked up to see Oliver chuckling, she was on top of Oliver. She slept on top of Oliver. He was on his back on the sofa and she was on top of him. He held her close and after her initial shock she snuggled back down into the embrace.

"Best date ever!" mumbled Felicity

She felt Oliver chuckle again and she felt him kiss her head. The both slept some more.

The End


End file.
